


the day that only matters

by chesiredoll



Series: juncheol drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, demon prince!seungcheol, juncheol centric, removing juncheol drought, warlock!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll
Summary: Seungcheol can still remember that day vividly.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: juncheol drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the day that only matters

**Author's Note:**

> I’m here because of my juncheol agenda.

“What do we have here?” 

Seungcheol can still remember that day vividly. 

He remembered how he flinched from his mischievous tone on his voice. The burning stare that he received from the back of his head when the only thing he did was hid his face under his arms because he was scared whenever that caretaker drops by the dungeon. He can vividly remember how the caretaker tried to swindle the owner of the voice by pricing his life with 50 diamonds for being an asmodian prince. 

He was taken by the caretakers’ goons when he accidentally stumbled outside their territory. Despite being a prince, he didn’t know how to properly protect himself, making him an easy target for poaching by the rebellious demons. He was scared for his life. He doesn’t even know if his father, Asmodeus, would even look for him. 

He remembered how this always happens to him every time he is getting “sold” by the caretaker and watching the humans get burned by the caretaker’s embers and he watched the same thing happen to the owner of the voice. He thought that he witnessed the same thing that day but the flames that engulfed the male’s figure was slowly put out, revealing an unscathed male, grinning maliciously towards the caretaker. 

Seungcheol can vividly remember how beautiful the blue flames that engulfed the caretaker that day. He was in the cloaked male’s arms. They both watched the caretaker shriek as the hell flame consumed him to the bones. He can still remember how warm the human male’s embraced that day, almost lulling him to sleep. 

“Seungcheol, what’s wrong?” The said prince snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the same male he met (hundred) years ago. 

He can still vividly remember how warm his gazes were that day when he looked up to him. It was the same gaze he received from him now. He smiles and shakes his head, “It’s nothing, my lord.” 

He rests his head on the male’s shoulders, staring at the old grimoire he’s holding. “I told you not to call me ‘my lord’. Jun is fine.” The male insists and Seungcheol reaches for his hand and brings it to his lips. 

“I signed a contract with you. It is only natural to address you as ‘my lord’, my lord.” Junhui let out a small sigh and shook his head before continuing reading the book. Seungcheol rested his hand on the table, not bothering to let go of his hand. 

Junhui continues to read the grimoire, occasionally giving a side glance to the asmodian prince on his side. It had been a couple of (hundred) years since Junhui had rescued the prince from the rebellious demons of Asmodia. He was not a demon like him but he was a warlock, who had a bargain to the Demon King, and to reach the end of his bargain, Asmodeus ordered him to retrieve the prince. 

He can remember how small the prince was when he held him in his arms. He was afraid that he would break when he didn’t take care of him properly. Now, the said prince, although still shorter than him, looked stronger than before. He glanced at how Seungcheol was playing with his hand absentmindedly. He takes a sharp breath and turns to the side to face him, “Are you sure it’s nothing? It looks like something is bothering on your—”

A peck on his lips made his words cut short as Seungcheol grins lightly when he sees Junhui’s ears reddened, “... mind.” 

“I am sure, Jun. I’m just reminiscing about some events.” He says, dropping the formalities all of a sudden that made Junhui raise his brow. 

“That day, I assume?” He asks. Seungcheol hums in agreement. Junhui uses his other hand to reach for the prince’s hair and pet him. The latter leaned to his touch as a smile appeared on his lips. Junhui stared at the male in front of him. When he returned him to the kingdom, he didn’t expect the prince to insist on coming with him. 

Asmodeus was very reluctant to have his heir tag along with a warlock. Junhui himself didn’t even think of having someone, let alone the demon prince, coming along with him. Seungcheol leans in and captures the warlock’s lips. This time he took his time to taste his lips.  “The only day that matters.” 

However, seeing the growing fondness of the prince to the warlock, not even the demon king can stand in Seungcheol’s way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
